gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Three Leaf Clover
|location = McReary Residence, Meadows Park |target = Bank of Liberty |fail = Wasted Busted Patrick dies Derrick dies Too many bank hostages killed Team members are abandoned The money is destroyed |reward = $250,000 Access to Alderney "Full Exploration" achievement |unlocks = Taking in the Trash Actions Speak Louder than Words Smackdown Friendship with Packie Carbine Rifle available for purchase |unlockedby = Waste Not Want Knots |todo = Pick up your partners. Go to the bank. Go down to the vault and get the money. Cover Packie and Derrick. Follow Packie and Derrick. There are too many cops.'''Clear the path. Follow '''Packie and Derrick. There are too many cops. Clear the path. Follow Packie and Derrick. There are too many cops. Clear the path. Follow Packie and Derrick. Follow Packie and Derrick. There are too many cops. Clear the path. Follow Packie and Derrick. Get to street level. Find a four door car and go to Packie's Ma's house. }} Three Leaf Clover is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko by Patrick McReary. Note: This mission can only be started from between 6:00 and 19:00. Description Niko meets Packie, Michael and Derrick at the McReary Residence in Dukes. After a brief introduction, the group drive to the Bank of Liberty on Columbus Ave in The Exchange, Algonquin. Armed and wearing balaclavas, Michael holds the unfortunate customers hostage in the foyer, whilst the other three head to the vaults. After making their way into the vaults, the group steal $1,000,000. However, Michael is killed by Eugene Reaper, who is killed in retaliation by Packie. The surviving trio return to the street and find themselves surrounded by NOOSE and LCPD officers. After fighting their way to a subway station, the group escape via the underground subway tracks, eventually returning to the overground and steal a Huntley Sport to make their getaway. After evading the police, Niko drives Packie and Derrick back to the McReary Residence. Packie mourns Michael's death but congratulates the rest of the group for pulling off the heist, and he gives Niko his share of $250,000. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the bank. *Go down to the vault and get the money. *Cover Packie and Derrick. *Follow Packie and Derrick. *Get to street level. *Find a four-door vehicle and drive to the McReary household. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "The daring heist took place at a Bank of Liberty branch in Downtown Algonquin earlier. One of the robbers was killed in the raid. He was identified as Michael Keane, a felon from Dukes. A bank customer, computer engineer Eugene Reaper attempted to stop the robbery and was murdered. Authorities are on the lookout for three suspects. Liberty Tree Newspaper "A daring raid on a downtown branch of the Bank of Liberty has left one robber dead along with multiple police and civilian casualties. The suspect has been identified as Michael Keane, a convicted felon from Dukes. Four men wearing suits and balaclavas entered the branch and held the customers hostage while blowing the door to the vault with explosives. In the confusion, brave customer Eugene Reaper attempted to stop the robbery and was murdered in cold blood. Three robbers left the bank on foot and fought their way through police before escaping on the subway. Authorities are questioning all known associates of Mr. Keane in an attempt to discover the identities of his accomplices. The Bank of Liberty estimates that in excess of half a million dollars was stolen." Video Walkthrough After the Mission *Gerald McReary will call Niko and ask to meet him in Dukes. *It's possible to call Roman after completing the mission. He will ask Niko if he has heard about the bank robbery on the news and tells him he bets his cousin wished he pulled off a job like that, to which Niko will reply he actually was involved in the heist, much to Roman's surprise. Niko will also talk about the McReary family and when he mentions Kate, Roman asks if "they two are doing it" before Niko hangs up. *The terrorist threat separating both sides of the West River is lifted, opening up the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge. Niko is able to travel to Alderney legally, with the entire map now open to the player. *This will also unlock the Full Exploration achievement on the Xbox 360, or PC version or, if the PlayStation 3 version is being played, the player receives the Full Exploration trophy. *Packie will be available as a friend after he phones Niko later on. *The balaclava is now added to Niko's wardrobe. Deaths *Michael Keane - Killed by Eugene Reaper in an attempt to intercept the robbery. *Eugene Reaper - Killed by Packie and Derrick as retribution for killing Michael. *Several LCPD and NOOSE officers - Killed by Niko (optional), Packie, and Derrick for trying to stop them from escaping with the stolen money. *Luis Fernando Lopez (optional) - Can be shot once the cutscene of the police arriving to the bank concludes. Killing Luis is not canon, since he will still appear in a few later missions, and that Grand Theft Auto IV’s events take place before those of The Ballad of Gay Tony, in which he is the protagonist. *Hostages (optional) - A couple of the hostages can be killed in this mission, though it is unlikely that this is canon, as killing more than three hostages will likely fail the mission. Gallery 002.jpg|''None of you fucking fucks move!'' Get on the floor!. Beginning of the robbery. Three_Leaf_Clover_1.jpg|Michael, Packie and Derrick in the bank. ThreeLeafClover-GTAIV4.jpg|Niko gathering the money. Bail out TLC.jpg|Niko with Packie fighting their way out. Cash pile-GTAIV.png|The money of the Liberty City Bank vault Luislopez-GTAIV-at thebank.jpg|Luis Lopez in the same bank. Clover2.png|The explosion of the police car. Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to the three-leafed Shamrock clover commonly related to St. Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland. It may also be a reference to rarely found four-leafed Shamrock clovers, which are thought to bring good luck (each leaf represents something, the first is faith, the second is hope, the third is love and the fourth is luck). There are four members of the heist, with the fourth, Michael, being killed. Niko will remark on his death being unlucky while they escape through the subway tunnel. *Once the cutscene ends, Packie will tell Niko he's the designated driver. Afterwards it is possible to hear him snort cocaine through his nose. *If Niko touches the hostages, they will die inexplicably. *The general setup and execution of the heist is based on the heist featured in the 1995 film . Eugene Reaper killing Michael is based on a scene from the 1991 film where one of the hostages kills a bank robber before being murdered himself. *During the mission, Derrick will say things like "It's like being back in " or "I haven't seen combat like this since Belfast". *The helicopter that the trio encounters before entering the subway is indestructible, even if the player attempts to kill the pilot with a sniper rifle. **However, in the backwards compatible version of GTA IV for the Xbox One, the helicopter can be destroyed. *After the wanted level is lost, the trio will remove their balaclavas. *This mission reappears in both of GTA IV's episodes. The scene of the shootout on the street appears in the credits of The Lost and Damned, and the scene inside of the bank (ending with the vault exploding) was used as the opening cutscene of The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Although the mission can be done any day of the week in-game, I Luv LC establishes that the heist canonically took place on a Saturday afternoon. *Even if Niko didn't kill any hostage except Eugene Reaper, Weazel News on the radio will say “multiple civilian casualties”. This is most likely an oversight or it suggests that killing hostages is a canon choice, which conflicts with the mission fail condition of killing hostages. *The police scanner will say that all bridges were blocked to prevent Niko, Packie and Derrick from escaping, but that is not true. Only the Algonquin Bridge and East Borough Bridge are blocked by NOOSE Patriots. Oddly enough, this is the only time in the game where bridge roadblocks will have wooden barriers in addition to vehicles. *If the player exits a vehicle after they get in the Huntley Sport, the dialogue between Packie, Derrick and Niko will repeat with each vehicle they enter. *This mission can be referenced to in Grand Theft Auto V. For instance, if Packie is hired as a gunman for The Paleto Score, he shares a detailed overview of the mission, from how Michael Keane was fatally shot, the overwhelming police presence, and how they had to enter the subway tunnels to escape. After Packie finishes describing the heist, Michael expresses his surprise at Packie being one of the gunmen. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Heists